El Cumpleaños De Mi Mejor Amiga
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Era una tarde del mes de julio en Ciudad Celeste, todos se estaban terminando de preparar todo para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños, sería una fiesta sorpresa para la actual líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste Misty, y que pasara con Ash Aparecerá en su fiesta de cumpleaños y de aparecer que cosa tan importante le dirá a ella lean para saberlo, Fic terminado es un one shot.


**Capítulo: 1 Capítulo Único**

**Descargos: Ni Pokémon ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago para entretener nada más. **

**El Cumpleaños De Mi Mejor Amiga.**

**By: Joselito**

**~~~~~Capítulo Único~~~~~**

**Este será un fic dedicado a mí amiga Sirena Misty. Espero que te guste mucho amiga lo hago con todo el cariño y a pesar que no te conozco esta es mi manera de agradecerte tu apoyo para escribir fics; amiga espero que te guste lo que voy a escribirte. Atte.: Joselito. y también te quiero desear un feliz Cumpleaños SirenaMisty, !Muchas Felicidades Amiga¡**

* * *

**Era una tarde del mes de julio en Ciudad Celeste, todos se estaban terminando de preparar todo para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños, sería una fiesta sorpresa para la actual líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste Misty, a pesar de que esta señorita tiene apenas veinticinco años de edad era muy guapa y sus hermanas vieron el gran cambio que tuvo, y que buen cambio, ahora ya no le decían la "Feíta" y Misty ya se había ganado el respeto de todas sus hermanas mayores a pesar de todo tenía que soportar a sus hermanas Misty las quería mucho y las respetaba, cosa que las tres hermanas sensacionales notaron y entonces le dieron el respeto que ella estaba buscando de parte de ellas.**

* * *

—Vamos chicos apuremos miren que ya casi falta poco, para empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños número veinticinco, ya han pasado más de catorce años desde que nos despedimos en los cruces que dividen Ciudad Plateada, Ciudad Celeste y Pueblo Paleta dijo Brock. —

—Sí seguro, lo que sea- dijeron las hermanas de Misty sin importancia aparente, pero estaban muy orgullosas de su hermanita que la menor de todas asentó cabeza y decidió hacerse cargo del gimnasio pokémon. —

—Bueno chicas es hora de liberar a Misty de toda responsabilidad con respecto al gimnasio pokémon se refiere- dijo Daisy. —

—Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo contigo Dais…- Dijo Lily-… ya hay que darle la libertad para ver si consigue un novio porque ya casi se le va a ir el tren si no encuentra a alguien a quien ame. —

—Como que yo también estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, ya es hora de que le demos más libertad a nuestra hermanita menor a ver si Ash se decide a conquistarla. —

—Bueno ya tenemos todo para la fiesta esperamos que Ash sepa retrasarla un poco para terminar de organizar todo para que salga muy bien- Dijo Daisy. —Ya verás que saldrá todo bien Daisy- dijo Delia, estoy segura de que mi Ash sabrá que hacer para tener más tiempo dijo la Sra. Ketchum. —

**Ahora nos dirigimos a donde se encuentran Ash y Misty en** **Cabo Celeste y vemos a un Ash tratando de declarársele a su mejor amiga, pero él está muerto de los nervios y Misty lo nota y cree saber qué es lo que le está pasando a Ash, y entonces decide ayudarlo un poco para que tenga más confianza y se suelte con respecto a lo que él siente por ella, y entonces Ash ve esto y sabe que Misty le está ayudando para ser él mismo sincero con sus sentimientos por ella, y declararle su amor.**

* * *

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es así Ash? Yo sentía que me tenías muy abandonada, pensaba que yo era un estorbo para ti, creía que tu no preocupabas por mí pero me equivoque veo que tú has madurado mucho y supongo que ya tendrás alguien para amar más sin embargo gracias por venir Ash, pero me tengo que ir ahora- Dijo Misty. —

—No Misty espera, no me malentiendas por favor amiga…- dijo Ash con lágrimas en sus ojos pero Misty no lo vio y siguió avanzando —Para que Ash tú tienes una novia a la que debes de amar y a la que debes querer mucho- dijo Misty muy triste — Misty quieres escucharme por favor? - dijo Ash un poco desesperado por la actitud de su amiga —Misty primero que todo yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú Misty yo te amo desde el momento en el que te conocí y quiero ser tu Primer novio sí tú me lo permites claro—La pelirroja al oír eso se emocionó demasiado, ella no podía creerlo, Ash su amor platónico le estaba diciendo que quería ser su primer novio, ella se quedó callada y él lo tomó como un rechazo. —Entiendo sí no quieres ser mi novia, discúlpame por pedírtelo Mist —No Ash, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo y sí, acepto ser tu novia lo que pasa es que me dejaste muda y por eso no te dije nada Ash, discúlpame por no responderte —No te preocupes Misty, entiendo y te disculpo mi amor- dijo Ash a Misty — Yo también te amo Ash - dijo Misty muy alegre- Huy Ash es hora de regresar a la fiesta o pensaran que algo malo nos pasó —Ash solo asintió.

**Mientras tanto: ya todos tenían preparado para la fiesta de Misty y solo esperaban a la cumpleañera que pensaban que algo malo les habían pasado pero no duraron mucho en llegar al gimnasio pokémon para iniciar la fiesta, con todos los invitados a la celebración y sin imaginar la sorpresa que les tendría Misty a todos los presentes.**

* * *

**—**Muy bien que buena sorpresa se llevará Misty con la celebración que le tenemos- dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta. — Sí y todo se lo ha ganado a mucho esfuerzo, parece que ya llegan, apaguen las luces- dijo Daisy — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Misty!- dijeron todos los presentes en la fiesta, Misty estaba muy feliz por la sorpresa —Gracias hermanas por darme esta sorpresita- dijo Misty —De nada hermanita, te mereces esto y mucho más, gracias por todo y a pesar de lo mal que nos hemos portado contigo queremos compensarte por nuestros malos actos- dijeron las tres hermanas sensacionales. —

—Muy bien hora de partir el pastel de la cumpleañera- dijeron todos al unísono —Sí vamos a cantar feliz cumpleaños y partir el pastel dijeron las hermanas de Misty, y entonces le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Misty y ella pidió un deseo, después de apagar las velas de pastel favorito, fresas con glaseado de vainilla. —Muy bien hora de abrir los regalos dijeron las hermanas de Misty — fueron abriendo los regalos de Misty y a ella les gustaba mucho lo que les habían regalado —

—Toma Misty este es de parte nuestra dijeron May y Max ellos le regalaron a Misty un poketech nuevo con la más reciente información para un viaje pokémon —Toma Misty este era de Ash y le entregó un collar con la gota de la medalla cascada y Misty se emocionó —Gracias Ash pero esto te costó una fortuna dijo Misty. —Nahh para la mujer que yo amo mucho cualquier cosa- dijo Ash porque está muy feliz de que Misty lo ame tanto como él a ella —

— ¿Queeeee?- dijeron todos- ¿Ustedes ya son novios?, ¿Desde Cuándo?- Preguntaron todos los presentes. —Desde hace tres horas- dijeron los dos.

—Felicidades entonces- dijeron todos los presentes a Ash y Misty, entonces Daisy les dijo a sus otras hermanas que ya llegó el momento de darle su regalo de partes de las tres hermanas sensacionales —Bien Misty es hora de darte nuestro regalo y desearte todo lo mejor en tú relación con Ash, y las tres hemos decido darte tú libertad Misty te lo has merecido y toma esto, le perteneció a nuestra madre y estamos muy seguras que ella quería que lo utilizaras hermanita — ¿De verdad soy libre… y puedo ir en una aventura con Ash?- Pregunto Misty —Sí hermanita puedes irte cuando tú quieras Misty. —Viva ahora podré ir con Ash, claro sí me deja ir por supuesto- dijo Misty — Sí claro Misty sí quieres puedes venir a Pueblo Paleta- dijo Ash muy alegre por la noticia —Yay, claro que sí mi Ash!- todos se pusieron a reír a causa de la reacción de Misty —Bueno Misty este es mi regalo- dijo el profesor Oak entregándole una pokedex nueva con información más reciente, y por último y no menos importante falta la Sra. Ketchum —Mira Misty aquí te dejo este retrato de Ash en su primer viaje pokémon junto contigo y Brock —El mencionado se acerca Misty y le entrega a su amiga un huevo pokémon y ella la acepta con mucho gusto -Aquí tienes Misty, cuídalo mucho es una sorpresa- dijo el Doctor Pokémon. —Claro Brock lo haré- dijo Misty. —

—Y para donde vamos a ir ahora Ash, ¿cuál será la nueva región que vamos a visitar?- Preguntó Misty. —

—Que te parece si nos quedamos en Kanto y probamos la liga Añil- dijo Ash. — ¿Hay un lugar para nosotros dos?- preguntaron los hermanos de Hoenn — Por supuesto chicos- dijeron Ash y Misty muy alegres. —

—Entonces que estamos esperando aquí vamos a atrapar nuevos pokémon y a participar en la liga Añil dijo Ash. —Claro dijeron los demás muy alegres, con lo propuesto por Ash. —

—Nunca en mi vida he visto a Ash tan feliz, en su vida dijo Misty. —Claro tú eres mi razón de ser para estar muy alegre dijo Ash. —Awwwwww acaso no es muy Romántico dijo May con corazones en sus ojos. —Sip De hecho tanto Ash Y Misty están hecho el uno para el otro dijo Max Muy Alegre. —Gracias chicos dijeron Ash y Misty al unisonó. —De nada dijeron los hermanos Maple. —

**Y con eso nuestros Héroes comienzan una nueva aventura, juntos como en los viejos tiempos que aventuras les esperaran a nuestros amigos en el mundo pokémon, quién sabe pero esta historia ha terminado.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**Por favor sean tan amables a dejarme criticas ya sean constructivas o sean jalones de orejas y estaré esperando cualquier tomatazo que me tiren. Atte.: su amigo Joselito.**


End file.
